


Gold & Silver

by Qcakeandmore



Series: Celestials [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, Searching for love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qcakeandmore/pseuds/Qcakeandmore
Summary: The Sun and the Moon have both made their way to Earth in search of each other. We follow the moon through her morning on the day she finds her truest love, the Sun.
Relationships: The Sun/The Moon
Series: Celestials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667857
Kudos: 1





	Gold & Silver

I opened my eyes to sunlight streaming in through the curtains my roommate had left open, knowing it would wake me up. I groaned in defeat, despising my roommate for deciding that I should wake up at the ass-crack of dawn for no other reason than she was lonely when she was cooking breakfast in the morning. While I recognized that I was being a little melodramatic about my early wake up, i wasn't about to stop my sulking.

I turned to glare at the sun through the window. It might be necessary for life, and I might love it's physical embodiment with my entire heart, but that didn't mean that I had to like it this early in the morning. The bright light made it feel like someone was trying to stab in the eyes. Why couldn't my Love just make her celestial form a little less bright in the mornings?

I pulled myself out of bed and into the bathroom, having decided that there was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep. I finished up in the bathroom and pulled out one of my many grey sweaters and a pair of comfortable leggings to wear for the day. As i was pulling my sweater on, I heard the front door open and my roommate come in. I checked my phone for notifications, noticing that there was another half an hour before my alarm would even go off.

I adjusted my over-sized sweater to cover my hands and settle over the tops of my thighs as I walked into the kitchen. I could hear the shower running in the background as i put the kettle on to boil and put the right amount of instant coffee into two mugs. Once the kettle stopped boiling, I prepared my roommates coffee just the way she liked it, leaving mine black, before moving over to the kitchen island.

She came into the kitchen with her usual peppy attitude, smelling of her apple shampoo, and picked her coffee mug up from where it sat on the counter. She took a sip, sighed in content and went over to the fridge to get ingredients for breakfast. 

"I'm thinking pancakes for breakfast today," she started pulling eggs and milk out of the fridge before heading back to the counter and rummaging through the cupboards for the flour, "I'll even put blueberries in them if you promise to eat at least three."

She looked back at me expectantly. She drove a hard bargain. She knew I loved blueberries too much to refuse but she also knew that I could only eat about half of that before I was full.  
"I'll try," I fiddled with the woven mat under the fruit bowl, my voice quiet and unsure. I avoided her eyes but heard her mutter a soft "good enough" under her breath.

Logically, I knew that she was just worried about me but that didn't stop me from feeling like I was disappointing her. It wasn't her fault that the bullies in high school made me develop depression. It wasn't her fault that my depression made it difficult for me to eat.

We ate in comfortable silence for a while; the only sounds being our utensils against our plates and the occasional slurp as we took sips of our coffees.

I made my way through two pancakes before I put my utensils down and pushed my plate away form my self. I got up from the table, put my leftover pancake in a container in the fridge and washed my plate. 

I saw her smile softly at me, pride shining in her eyes, as I put my shoes on and grabbed my bag. I gave her a half smile and a nervous goodbye before heading out the door.

As I walked to the library to hand in a book before heading to university, I started to think about what had brought me to this place.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the abrupt stop caused by my impact with someone. I looked up to apologize to the person but gasped instead when I saw the face of the person I walked into. I felt their arms around me as I dropped my head into their shoulder with a slightly disbelieving, hysterical giggle. 

I pulled back slightly and lifted my head to look at their face again. My silver eyes met her gold eyes as she uttered a quiet, "It's good to see you again my little love."

I had found her. My Sun was back in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I might consider making this a series, so stay tuned for updates. Love you, Babies.


End file.
